A New World
by Wra1th R3ap3r
Summary: this story is about a race of creatures i made up called draconians they are snake-like and have arms and bone wings this is my first story, and i hope you like it (some swearing)


A new world

in my world pain is common kindness is all but extinct and murder is regular but now im in a world compleatly opposite of my own

i woke up in a strange forrest surrounded buy a mountanas/wooded type area "thats just great, exactly what i needed" i said to myself as i didn't recocnize anything "a new teritory" i decided to walk around, i was groggy and was having troubles figuring out a few things

"ok" i said, continuing to talk to my self "i need to find or make shelter, get a fire going, and find food for myself, it would be best if i could find a clearing, thats the best place to hunt" the trees were thick around me and i could barely find were i was going. i had stumbled upon a deer path as i assumed it was

"well hopefully this will lead to a clearing" i said to myself. and sure enough there was an oppening in the trees i decided to go on over to it as i steped out into the light i ran over something a.k.a i tripped over it and rolled for a few feetas i got up i was tring to figure out what it was i tripped over, -strange- i thought -it had a little give so it is a living creature but its to short to be a person, it was a bear, no still to small, well better see what it is and weather i have to fight or not-

i got up and turned arond to see lying on the ground was a small blue hoarse with -wings?! thats weird but that thing is half my size so i'll be fine-

i picked it up buy its shoulders and put it on its feet er hooves

"there nothing broken"i said expecting no response

"ya, sure totally fine not like it hurt or any thing, you should watch were you going mister" it said giveing me a response

"... did you just talk?" i said as the blue creature looked up at me

"yes i did whats so wierd obout tha-" she cut of as she noticed i was a compleatly different speaces as her "what are you where did you come from and who are you?!" she said in compleat shock

"i am a human i came from Tera-Torn the third colonie and my name is Wraith, Wraith the traviling sorcerer" i said trying to sound calm and colected "who are you, i already can asume your a pegasis and you probaly live nearby"

"oh, im rainbow dash best flyer in equestria and soon to join the wonder bolts, now why are you here?" she said almost to quickly for me to catch

"i dont know how i got here, and im just looking for somewere to live now if youll excuse me" i said as i began to walk away from her and the forrest

"hold up just a second"she said flying in front of me and getting a little to close for my comfort "you still have to tell me what your going to be doing" she said alittle angrily

"well-huff- im going hunting" i said pushing her out of my way

"hey watch it, what do ya mean hunting" she said getting to close again

"-gr- .into that I CAN EAT!"i said slowly at first then yelling i know i have a temper but this pegasis's stupid questions and getting in my face was getting on my nerves

"what!? you cant do that! thats murder!" she said pushing me back away from the feild and yelling really loudly

-so much for hunting, theres still food here though- the horibly evil thought crossed my mind i decided to catch it and pull it back so i could think about it -well i never was a fan of deer maybe hoarse meet was different- i thought, getting a mean grin on my face, -the only problem is it could fly away guess ill have to act fast- with that last thought i sommon my syth and looked at the pegasis

"you scared away allmost all the prey, good thing some hanged around" i said the pegasis took a few seconds to relize what i ment and it took a few to many seconds i decided to keep the meet whole and did a nock-out punch the pegasis crumpeled at my feet and began to bleed a little bit

"maybe i hit her to hard, oh well dosnt really matter" suddenly i was surronded in a purple light -this cant be good- i thought

it pulled me up of the ground and turned me around to see standing in front of me was a purple alicorn

"what did you do!?" she said yelling at me and shaking me vilontly

"uuuugggggggghhhhhhhhh" i said as she dropped me on the ground i picked up my syth and hastily got into a weak battle stance "god dammit there are ponies comin out the woodworks here" i said because of 2 things: 1 seeing any living sentient creature was rare. 2 the alicorn had a group of variuse ponies be hind her "leave me alone this has nothing to do with you!" i yelled back at her trying to look bigger and scaryer than her, witch i was

"nothing to do with me!? thats my freind lying there!" she screamed compleatly out of controll she readyed another magic attack but this time i was facing her and prepared, i obsorded her magic blast then lept toward her grabbing her horn and draining her magic

"not this time!" i said, i had done all this so suddenly none of the other ponies were able to react they just stood there gawking "who are you and were did you come frome" said the purple alicorn

"to late for that, im gonna go now and were gonna leave this behind us, the blue one is still alive so no harm done got it" i said, trying to sound threting, i didnt get an answer from the alicorn so i stood up and began walking away but suddenly i was hit with a... something i asumed it was a magic blast that nocked me unconsiouce

-boy that was great i havn't bean able to streach like that, but i lost i need to learn to be more ruthless, o whell- i woke up in an iron barred cell

"nice but its kinda rusty" i said after noticeing the purple alicon standing over the blue pegasis "morning sunshine" i said winking at the blue pony "how was the nap?" i said,oh i couldnt take it any more, i burst out lafing and i continud laffing for a while

"oh just you wait until the princess gets here then youll be sorry" the blue pony said angrily

"oh no" i said sacastikaly "another pony just as strong as the alicorn who it took me seconds to defeat, hey did you see me obsorb your magik and i told rainbow i was a sorcerer and, this thing will certainly hold me" i said, i noticed a look of dout as the alicorn second gused her choice

"well then i guess improovements are necesary she said as her magic activated to atempt to restrain me

"really you think that will work?" i said forceing the spell to fail and recoil it warped back to her and sent her flying a short distance back "seriosely i was hopeing you wouldve guessed straight forward magic wont work on me"

"but how did you-" she stopped when there was a nock at the door

"your in trouble now" the blue one said obviously not as cought up as the alicorn who was upstairs

"wanna bet" i said chalengingly.

as a white alicorn walked down the stairs i knew a chalenge certanly had arived, this was the leader of there land a 'god' leader imortal presumadly powerfull magik not to mention we were even in hieght

"hello there, is the princess supposed to be behind you or are you all there is?" i said -im in a hole and bored, lets dig it deeper!-

the alicorn looked at me as if i were a maggot someone put in front of here "why are you here?" she said absolutly seeing daggers

"hehe, id like to know that too i am a little lost actualy, but i suppose thats not an answer, i am here to figure out a good safe place to sleep, hunt, and live so ill be moving on by tomarrow" i said standing as tall as i could

"your quet cocky, no you will be coming with me to my dungion insted, were we will see if we cant get you to be more civil" she said looking calm

"CIVIL ha! dont make me laugh were i come from the most civil people are the ones who leave you unconsiouse , now, the ones who arn't just kill you, were i come from its survival of the fitest!" i said

the princess did the last thing i expected her to do, she smiled kindly and said "poor thing forced to fight and still so young" she said in a voice that was even and kind -kindness... even mothers rarely had that-

"im... leaving ...now" i said, i really wanted just to leave and never look back

"im sorry but you are coming with me" with that she let loose a spell to capture me it allmost worked to... almost

i deflected the magic and said "NO!" she let lose another spell and formed a bubble around me

"not fair!" i said sounding like a kid in all truth i was roughly 14 so, eeyup, as she pulled me outside i relized it was night

"how long was i out?" i said

"roughly 12 hours" said the purple alicorn

-that cant be good- it was realy boring in there i decided to sommon up some fire to play with, it was dark red insted of orange it danced and flickered at my comand, we had arived but i hadnt noticed, for me fire is very distracting

"ahem" the wight alicorn said "come on, lets go" she had me hovering near a cell that looked like it was ancient. i didnt complain, it would be easy to break out of

"well get in there" she said dropping me on the ground i decided to hummor her and walked in as soon as the door closed chains surged out of the ground and entangeled me then giant orbs of metal came out of the ground each was just as heavy as i was and attched to each of my limbs by heavy chains

"bit much dont ya think?" i said sacasticaly i knew the were probly necesary if not to little

"that may be so but, it is still the case and you will remain with your chains on until you can proove that you are CIVIL" she said, i noticed that she even had a slight smirk

"your enjoying my suffering arnt you" i said -if i can get a good long look into her eyes i could read her-

"why would you say that" -she took the bait- i peered into her eyes and then through them into her soul -just a little longer, come on- i knew know was when most people got a headache if she held on for just one more second

-gotchya" i axedentaly said out loud

she shook her head and severed the connection "wha?hu? what just hapened?"

"nothing at all, TIA" i said, a pet name that only her sister and her mother used on her when they were alone with each other "why, what could possibly be wrong?" i said smileing evily "and do you realy think your little sister luna can reform me?" i added

"how did you do that?!" she said compleatly dumdfounded. "well then" she said with a devilish smile "maybe would rather rot in here for the rest of your life" she said as she left the room and slamed the door shut with her yellow magik

"fuck, that didnt go well" i said to myself as i looked around i noticed that the cell i was in was fairly large and there was one mirror on the wall near the bars, i couldn't see through it at all, even though there was hardly any light in my cell

"hm is that one of those 1 way window thingys or just a mirror?" i wisperd to myself -_it is the right size and shape to be a mirror but still... maybe i can test it_-

as i got up and straind against the heavy chains i attempted to walk over to the mirror but it was all in vein because i was unable to move the iron balls

"FUCK!" i said as i fell over -_well i cant do that but maybe..._-

i sat down and got in a comfortable position and dug up one of my many abilitys and summoned an illusion, hear is what anypony else would see:

i sat in the cuffs for a few minutes then got up and broke the cuffs without making any noise (that was one thing i couldn't do) once i was free i smiled and walked over to the bars and bent them with my bare hands and began to walk out of the area

"stop right there, you are not leaving while i am here" she said, she, the most buetiful creature i had ever seen -_shit this is luna, wow, she looks, amazing_- as my mirage disapeared, the alicorn standing in front of me looked around for me looking very confused

**chapter 1. what do you think? this is only a chapter for developing a carecter, carectur, FUCKING SPELLING! lol seriosly ^^^^^^^^^^^^ and i suck at spelling so dont bother correcting**


End file.
